An evacuation slide assembly may include an inflatable slide that helps passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage. The slide deployment is controlled by restraints placed throughout the length of the slide which release in stages in response to internal slide pressure. At an initiation of inflation, the slide may drop from the door sill creating an impulse on the primary restraint (i.e., the first restraint to release in a staged deployment of the evacuation slide). The impulse created by the dropping of the slide may cause the primary restraint to separate prematurely, which can lead to a less than full extension of the evacuation slide and/or an incorrect orientation of a head end of the evacuation slide.